Puppy Love Lets the Cat Out of the Bag
by Erin Primette
Summary: What if Stoick discovered Toothless the day before Hiccup's final exam? In fact, what if he discovers him hugging his son like a puppy? This is a twist to part of the movie plot; hilarity ensues.


I watched How to Train Your Dragon; it was a really good movie. After a while, this idea popped into my head.

How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks & Cressida Cowell.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was in the woods after he seemingly slayed a Gronckle earlier today. He was getting ready to take Toothless out for a permanent vacation for both of them. He suddenly ran into his father, Stoick.<p>

"There you are, son!" said Stoick, "I was wondering where you were."

"Oh yeah," replied Hiccup, "I'm just taking my stroll in the woods. You know, I kinda need the fresh air."

"Really?" replied Stoick, "it looks like you're doing more than that. Did you remember me telling you about your performance in the Ring?"

"I remember every single bit of it, dad," replied Hiccup, "How could I possibly forge-"

Suddenly, Toothless came out of nowhere and lifted Hiccup into his arms before snuggling with him.

"TOOTHLESS," exclaimed Hiccup, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"A Night Fury!" exclaimed Stoick, as he gaped in surprise as he saw Toothless. Then, Stoick made an attempt to attack the Night Fury.

"Dad, wait!" exclaimed Hiccup, "he's friendly."

Toothless instantly noticed Stoick's attempt, causing him to crouch down as if he was ready to strike.

"No, Toothless!" shouted Hiccup, "you're making it worse!"

Surprisingly, Toothless calmed down, and then snuggled Hiccup while he stared at Stoick.

"Hiccup," asked Stoick, "how did you tame that dragon?"

"I couldn't kill him," answered Hiccup, "because he looked as frightened as I was."

"Frightened?" asked Stoick, "they've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them," replied Hiccup, "they defend themselves, that's all!"

"I knew you were hiding something," said Stoick.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," replied Hiccup, "but I **_told_** you I can't kill dragons. Well, when I had free time to myself, I spent time with Toothless. During that time, I learned many more things about dragons than what we usually know about them."

"In that case," replied Stoick, "what kind of things did you learn from that dragon?"

After a while, Hiccup managed to explain everything to his father about his experience spending time with Toothless.

"Well," said Stoick, "I understand what you're saying, but the exam is tomorrow. You know you'll have to kill a dragon."

"You don't have to remind me," replied Hiccup, "would you mind letting me show you something?"

Soon, Stoick and Hiccup climbed onto Toothless to demonstrate his amazing flight. This soon impressed Stoick. Suddenly, Toothless flew into the fog not far from Berk.

"Now what's going on?" asked Stoick.

"Toothless," said Hiccup, "you gotta get us out of here, bud."

Toothless didn't listen to Hiccup. Soon, they noticed plenty of other dragons.

"There must be something about these dragons," said Stoick.

"I guess," replied Hiccup, "it looks like they're hauling in their kill."

Toothless carried Hiccup and Stoick as he maneuvered through rocky structures along with the other dragons, up to the point where they reached a seemingly volcanic island.

"So the dragons know where their nest is!" exclaimed Stoick.

It wasn't long before they entered a big cavern. Toothless then settled into an alcove, where Hiccup and Stoick can see what the dragons are doing with the food.

"It's satisfying to know," said Hiccup sarcastically, "that all our food has been dumped down a hole."

"They're not eating any of it?" replied Stoick, "oh brother."

After a minute, a Gronckle just deposited its haul of food, but was then devoured by a much bigger dragon that popped out of the hole within seconds.

"Odin help us!" whispered Stoick.

"All right, bud, we've gotta get out of here, now!" exclaimed Hiccup.

Toothless did so as the bigger dragon went to catch any unlucky dragons for a meal. Soon, Toothless, Hiccup and Stoick made it back to Berk without a sweat.

"That was a Red Death," said Stoick, "if I ever saw one. Had we known how to find the nest earlier, we would've been rid of the problem already!"

"So I'm in trouble?" replied Hiccup.

"Of course not," replied Stoick, "you just found a way to the dragons' nest! Now we can settle the score once and for all! For now, let's get some rest. I'll think of something by tomorrow morning."

By the next morning, Stoick announced to the village about Hiccup's biggest discoveries about the dragons as well as their nest. Soon, many vikings had prepared their ships to once again head for the nest. This time, Hiccup, Toothless and the other Viking teens tagged along as they all headed to face the Red Death.

* * *

><p>After this, the story continues the same way the movie does.<p>

Please rate & review; Toothless will be so much happy!


End file.
